Joyeuse Saint Valentin
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: C'était la saint valentin et elle était là, dans son coin, à se sentir mal. Franchement, quitte à le faire, autant se sentir mal pour une bonne raison.


Hinata remplit la poche de glaçon, s'assit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et tint l'objet frais collé contre sa joue enflammée. Ino n'y était pas allée de main morte, c'était sûr. Et vu l'aisance avec laquelle la peau de la brune marquait, elle imaginait déjà l'état de son visage le lendemain, surtout les endroits qui avaient été touché par les bagues, ceux-là seraient sûrement plus bleus que les autres. Quelle quantité de fond de teint faudrait-il pour ne rien laisser paraître ?

La Hyuga jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, celle de la blonde. Ils s'engueulaient toujours, et vu comment le ton continuait de monter, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avoir terminé. La voisine d'à côté viendrait sûrement se plaindre d'ici peu, mais de toute façon, celle-là se plaignait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non.

« **T'adorerais ça hein, que je te le laisse** », lui avait reproché sa colocataire.

Une vague de remords envahit la brune, et elle soupira, ôtant son regard de la porte voisine pour le fixer sur la table, où elle laissait ses doigts inoccupés pianoter la surface en bois. Honnêtement, elle ne demandait qu'à aider, rien de plus. Ino était rentrée tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce soit normal. Et les soupçons de la brune s'étaient confirmés lorsque la blonde avait sorti du frigo les différentes canettes de bière pour les boire l'une après l'autre, le visage froncé, jurant de temps en temps contre son petit ami. Si au moins elle le faisait dans sa chambre. Mais non !, elle s'était installée au salon, et criait comme une force née. Ce qui était de toute évidence un signe pour dire « J'ai besoin d'en parler », même si en entrant dans l'appart, quand Hinata lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, sa réponse avait été « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ».

Hinata s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir –surtout parce que son amie faisait trop de bruits, ce qui la distrayait des recherches qu'elle effectuait. Elle s'était levée de la place qu'elle occupait derrière son ordinateur et s'était rapprochée de son amie, s'asseyant sur le divan à ses côtés.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » avait-t-elle demandé doucement, ramenant la mèche blonde rebelle de son amie derrière son oreille, et croisant à demi étonnée les yeux rouges de celle-ci. Ca devait être grave si la Yamanaka en arrivait à pleurer, était ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment là. Mais plus son amie lui relatait les faits, et moins Hinata comprenait son problème –si problème y en avait.

Certes, c'était la fête des amoureux, et il était plutôt évident que la blonde souhaitait la passer aux côtés de son petit ami de depuis le collège, mais si ce dernier était prit par son boulot, que pouvait-il bien y faire à cela ? Ce n'était pas exactement comme si c'était le week-end, c'était un jour de semaine.

\- « **Et alors ?** » s'était offusquée la Yamanaka. **« A dix neuf heures, moi je dis qu'i plus de boulot qui tienne** »

Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule : dix neuf heures et demi.

\- « **Alors** , tenta-t-elle de comprendre, **il t'a laissé poireauter presqu'une demie heure avant de finalement te dire qu'il ne viendrait pas** ? »

Ino se tu un moment.

\- « **Non** , dit-elle finalement après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée, **il m'a dit hier qu'il reportait notre rendez-vous à vingt heures** ». Voilà qui expliquait aussi sa colère d'hier, comprit Hinata. « **Mais Vingt heures, ca ne le fait pas** , s'énerva la blonde. **On avait fait des réservations pour dix neuf heures, on ne peut pas changer, il faudrait s'y prendre un mois à l'avance.** Toujours à tâton, Hinata de suivre le fil des idées de son amie.  
\- **Il devait bien y avoir un restaurant pour-**  
\- **Ca a toujours été** , la coupa Ino, **l'endroit où l'on fêtait la saint valentin ensemble, ce, depuis le collège. »**

Hinata avait plutôt du mal à comprendre la logique de son amie. L'emplacement avait tant d'importance ? Peut-être, qu'en savait-elle, elle n'était jamais restée avec quelqu'un pendant cinq ans. Mais quand bien même...

\- **« Mais sûrement, un seul rendez-vous manqué, ne devrait pas... enfin, je veux dire... ce n'était pas tellement de sa faute tu ne crois pas ?** Ino fit une grimace, changeant la main qui tenait sa canette.  
\- **Je l'ai appelé au restaurant. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne venait pas, c'était fini. Il n' a pas répondu et il a raccroché.**  
\- **Tu lui as donné un ultimatum ?**  
\- **Et maintenant c'est fini,** cria-t-elle. »

Pendant un instant, le cœur de la Hyuga fit un bon de joie, à la pensée que le jeune homme pouvait être célibataire, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse la seconde d'après. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas fini, son amie faisait une montagne de rien du tout, ce qu'elle tenta de lui expliquer, mais la blonde ne démordait pas.

\- **« Tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré** , finit-elle par s'exaspérer à son tour, **je veux dire s'il t'a prévenu à l'avance, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas le choix, pas vrai ?**  
\- **Tu prends toujours sa défense.** S'énerva son amie, en la fixant d'un regard colérique.  
\- **Je n'ai pris la défense de personne, je constate c'est tout. A répéter, c'est fini, c'est fini à tout bout de champ, ce sera vraiment fini, et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.** Les lèvres d'Ino firent un sourire, qui n'en était pas un.  
\- **Et t'adorerais ça hein, que je te le laisse**. »

Le pouls de la brune s'accéléra et elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était de colère, de surprise ou qu'importe ce que ce fut d'autre.

\- **« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, au moins reconnait-le. »**

Mais le taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang de son amie ne lui faisait plus vraiment voir la raison, ni même l'écouter.

\- **« Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas, ces regards que tu lui jettes, t'es complètement aide de lui, ma vieille. Mais tu ne l'auras pas. Tu ne l'auras jamais.»**

On toqua à la porte, mais aucune des deux ne l'entendit. Elles étaient maintenant debout, Hinata avait les sourcils froncés, à la fois en colère et mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient aussi évidents que ça. Les mots qui traversaient les lèvres de la Yamanaka étaient clairement pour blesser.

Quelqu'un tapa deux fois des mains, et le bruit stoppa net leur échange, redirigeant leur attention vers le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Là, le visage froncé, se tenait le petit ami de la blonde. Ses cheveux de jais, son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres et le visage aussi renfrogné formaient une combinaison assez effrayante sur son minois qui était lui, absolument magnifique. Il était aussi beau que terrifiant des fois, une combinaison impossible, que lui seul parvenait à rendre réelle.

\- « **Bonsoir** », fit-il sans attention particulière pour l'une ou l'autre, et l'instant d'après, il avait traversé le salon et s'était à son tour de se prendre la tête avec sa petite amie.

Il lui reprochait de n'avoir pas attendu, la blonde lui criait que c'était terminé, qu'il avait tout fich en l'air. Il rétorquait, et ça n'en finissait pas. Ils se criaient dessus, et Hinata était au centre, subissant les sons. A un moment donné, le fil de la patience de la brune se rompu, et ce fut à son tour de crier.

\- **« Bon sang de bon soir, si vous voulez rompre faites-le donc, et par pitié mettez un terme à mes souffrances sonores. »**

La Hyuga en avait plutôt plein le dos des cris, qui étaient devenus choses courantes lorsque ces deux-là se rencontraient. C'était la plupart du temps à elle de faire l'intermédiraire, et cette fois ci, elle en avait juste assez. Elle eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que son amie la giflait de toutes ses forces. Et à cet instant, Hinata en voulait à la fois à la blonde de l'avoir giflé et au brun de toujours lui offrir des bagues pour cadeau.

Mais maintenant, sa colère était retombée, mais ses remords étaient restés. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu des vues sur le petit ami de son amie. En fait, au collège -puisqu'ils ont tous fait le même- le jeune home ne l'intéressait pas du tout, c'était à peine s'ils se saluaient. Et même lorqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec la Yamanaka et qu'ils se parlaient de plus en plus, elle ne lui trouvait rien de spécial, qui expliquait l'attrait qu'avait pour lui la plupart des filles. Même Sakura en avait été amoureuse avant d'être avec Naruto.

A la pensée de ces deux autres amis, Hinata eu un sourire. Ils s'étaient fiancés il y a un mois et disaient qu'après l'université, ce serait la première chose à faire que de se marier.

La brune soupira. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est ce qui avait fait en sorte que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le brun, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites ? Ca n'avait certes, pas toujours été ainsi, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce changement. Etait-ce sa gentillesse –quoiqu'il n'était gentil qu'avec ceux qu'il connaissait, encore heureux qu'elle fasse partie des rares élus, -sa sincérité –fut-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il ne prenait pas de gants lorsqu'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur-

\- « **Ca ira ?** » Fit une voix à proximité d'elle et la Hyuga sursauta.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les cris avaient cessés, ni même que la porte s'était ouverte. Sasuke se tenait devant elle maintenant, les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à son arrivée, comme s'il y avait plusieurs fois passés la main.

\- « **Ta joue** , poursuivit-il et elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse.  
\- **Je ne sens déjà plus rien, ne t'inquiète pas... Ino ?**  
\- **Elle s'est endormie. Je lui palais, et elle s'est couchée, faisant comme si je n'existais pas, et puis, je ne sais pas à quel moment elle s'est réellement endormie. »**

Hinata voulait dire que c'était une plutôt bonne chose, vu qu'ainsi, les cris avaient enfin cessé, mais elle avait l'impression que la personne en face d'elle avait besoin de réconfort, aussi bizarre que cela sonnait, vu qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- **« Je crois que c'est plus faute à l'alcool tu sais, elle en a bu vraiment beaucoup. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu en prendre autant. »**

Il prit place à côté d'elle, et pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien, et elle aussi, mais éventuellement, il fallut que ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sorte et elle était la seule personne à proximité pour l'entendre.

\- **« J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que je fais de travers. Et pas seulement ce soir, tous ces derniers mois, rien ne va plus, tout est une raison de dispute. Tiens, rien que la semaine dernière on s'est disputé sur une pizza. Une pizza !** Répéta-t-il s'étonnant lui-même. **Et elle n'était même pas si bonne que ça ! »**

A qui le dis-tu, songea Hinata, j'étais dans la chambre d'à côté, et je n'ai pas pu regarder la fin de mon film tellement j'entendais plus rien.

\- **« J'ai l'impression que tout ne fait qu'empirer,... alors que j'essaie de tout arranger. »**

Il posa un collier su la table. Hinata n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il en tenait un. C'était un bijou plutôt simple, dont il expliqua la présence après un soupire. Il soupirait beaucoup.

\- « **C'était censé être son cadeau. Elle me l'a jeté à la figure**. Hinata souleva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. **Tu crois qu'il est temps ?**  
\- **De quoi ?**  
\- **D'arrêter les frais**. »

Le cœur d'Hinata s'arrêta un moment, avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Et peu de temps, la culpabilité envahit et étouffa la joie qu'elle venait de ressentir. Ce n'était pas, alors tellement pas juste qu'il puisse lui demander ça à elle.

\- **« Tu ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose dont vous devriez parler tous les deux ?.** essaya-t-elle de se sauver du sujet, mais il n'en démordait pas.  
\- **Tu es la plus douée que je connaisse en analyse, alors dis-moi, ce que tu penses, ...s'il te plait. »**

Depuis quand exactement était-il aussi poli ? Elle détourna son regard de lui, pesant un instant le pour et le contre. Et puis, elle décida finalement qu'il l'avait lui-même demandé, il n'avait pas à s'emporter contre elle après. Dans le souci d'être objective, elle posait son regard partout, sauf sur lui.

\- **« Je crois que vous avez changé tous les deux, que vous le reconnaissiez ou non... Je ne dis pas, que vous ne vous êtes pas aimés... J'étais là, je l'ai vu. C'était beau, grand, le parfait amour du secondaire,... et vous êtes restés ensemble jusqu'à maintenant,... troisième année d'université... Mais vous n'êtes plus aussi alignés qu'avant, vos priorités diffèrent... Je crois que vous courrez derrière une chimère, vous tentez désespérément de vous accrocher à ce que vous étiez, mais ça vous file entre les doigts et vous vous énervez l'in contre l'autre pour ça.** Elle déposa la poche de glace et rencontra son regard, lui souriant, d'un sourire faux, mais qu'elle voulait réconfortant. **Peut-être que vous n'avez pas besoin de rompre mais juste de faire une pause. Ce serait bien. »**

Elle se leva, pour une raison ou pour une autre, dire tout ça la faisait trembler, et elle voulait s'en aller au plus vite avant qu'il ne le remarque.

\- « **Bon, maintenant que le calme est revenu** , essaya-t-elle d'ironiser **je crois que je ferais mieux de continuer mes recherches, n'oublie pas de fermer en sortant**. »

Elle prit son ordinateur portable qui se trouvait à côté, et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle sentait la culpabilité l'alourdir un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle avait conscience que ce dont lui avait reproché son amie était vraie. Qu'importait la raison, elle aimait Sasuke Uchiha. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à baisser la poignée de sa chambre, elle prit une résolution, et, retourna vivement sur ses pas, et était en quelques secondes devant le jeune homme qui était légèrement étonné par son attitude.

\- **« Est-ce que tu as besoin de- »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se penchait à son niveau et lui volait ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas tellement envisagé prolonger le baiser, mais d'une certaine façon, une fois la surprise du brun passé, il participa lui aussi, et l'échange parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, la Hyuga se releva, le fixant droit dans les yeux, le souffle aussi coupé que pour le jeune homme, le visage légèrement rouge, mais les yeux armés d'une telle intensité, qu'il en frissonnerait presque.

\- **« Quitte à me sentir mal, autant avoir une bonne raison. »**

Et elle rebroussa chemin et retrouva sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'adossa contre elle. Ce n'était bizarrement pas de la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. Peut-être que cette dernière reviendrait avec force le lendemain, mais pour l'instant Hinata avait bien l'intention de se réjouir de la joie qui l'envahissait toute entière.

Sasuke de son côté se toucha les lèvres, repensant à la scène. Il s'imaginait encore il y a d'une heure qu'Ino et lui, suivraient la voie de Naruto et Sakura, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, son amour de collège à lui, n'était censé partager sa vie ?!

Ino se réveilla le lendemain à onze heures, sa tête lui donnant l'impression d'être aussi lourde que du plomb. En plus de sa gueule de bois, son téléphone sonna, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son état. Dans un grognement, elle déconnecta l'appel qui était la cause, sans prendre le temps d'en vérifier l'émetteur. Elle lu l'heure. Hinata devait déjà être au campus et Sasuke, était sûrement dans le sien. Un message vint et elle constatit que c'était son huitième message non lu, et qu'elle avait également eu cinq appels en absence. Tous de Sai, cet étudiant d'art qu'elle avait rencontré il y a deux semaines, qui faisait également littérature avec elle.

Apparemment, il s'inquiétait de son absence. Elle mit son téléphone sur silencieux, et tira sa couverture. Elle repenserait à tout ça, lorsqu'elle serait en mesure de penser. Là, elle ne valait rien, et en plus elle était toujours désagréable lorsqu'elle avait la gueule de bois, autant de rien faire tout de suite.


End file.
